Signs
by misteriousmist
Summary: Romero questions Norma about the damage to her car. One shot


_I really wanted Romero to say something about the car and the sign. So when he didn't, this fic happened :)_

* * *

Pulling up at the morgue, Norma took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to see. The Sheriff's truck was already parked there, so she knew Alex was waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and slowly closed the door behind her, staring at the doors to the building with unease. What if it was her? She regretted going to that party, getting caught by Romero looking in on the _activities_ happening there. He'd surprised her, and she'd blurted out the real reason she was there when he questioned her rather than coming up with some sort of story. Why had he been there anyway? He insisted it wasn't for _that_.

Finally, Norma gathered the courage to move forward, taking one slow step at a time before she reached the door. What if Norman killed this girl? She closed her eyes and wrenched the door open. When she stepped inside, a long, cold, dimly lit hallway and a faint smell of refrigerated, rotting flesh greeted her. Norma walked quickly, swallowing hard to prevent the contents of her stomach from rising in her throat.

* * *

Romero's suspicions about Norman's involvement in Blair Watson's murder were renewed, now that Norma had openly admitted he had been the last to see the missing, maybe dead girl alive. He knew how nauseating the sight and stench of a dead body was, and was truly sorry to ask Norma to identify her. But after a few long moments of looking at the dead girl's face, strangely closely, Norma declared it wasn't her. It wasn't Annika Johnson. So who was it? The autopsy was still to be carried out, so hopefully the girl's DNA or fingerprints were in the system.

Romero walked Norma out. They moved in silence, eyes forward, the distance between them minimal. He was tempted to close it, to put an arm over her shoulders or around her waist. Even just touch her hair. But he carried on, fighting all urges. They'd shared a hug when he moved out of the motel, and at the end of it he'd nearly kissed her. She hadn't seemed so open to the idea, and dodged him, placing one on his check instead. It was a good thing, he told himself.

* * *

Aside from the sickening feeling churning in her stomach, Norma felt the worry of what Norman may have done fading. Annika was still missing, but she might not be dead. And Norman had nothing to do with this girl, whoever she was. Norma was well aware of the tension between herself and Alex. It hung in the air now, as they walked towards the morgue exit. The memory of being in his arms only yesterday seemed distant. She couldn't allow herself to be drawn to him when she had Norman to worry about.

Alex reached the door first and held it open for her. Their eyes met momentarily before she passed him, breathing a sigh of relief in the fresh air. "What happened to your car?" Alex questioned. Norma turned to look at him, noting his raised eyebrows and look of suspicion. "Oh, um, Norman.." She started, looking back at the car again as she tried to come up with an explanation for the damage. "I asked Norman to move it for me and he.. crashed it into the steps."

* * *

Romero managed to stay straight faced as he imagined what really happened to cause the damage to the vintage Mercedes. Given that the bypass sign was run down by someone last night, it wasn't difficult for him to associate the two. "Really." Was his response. His eyes flicked between the car and Norma, who met his glance with defiance. "Really." she replied, eyes narrowing. Romero closed the already short distance between them, stopping within inches of her. The temptation was great, but he resisted touching her. "Sure that's what happened? I saw the bypass sign, on the ground."

"What are you going to do, arrest me?" Norma shot back, practically daring him. He momentarily imagined her handcuffed to his bed, wearing nothing but a seductive smile, and shook his head slightly to dissolve the image. She took that for a no, and he saw the ghost of that smile cross her face as she turned again to go to her car. Romero just watched as she started the engine and put it in reverse. They locked eyes one last time. "Bye Alex."


End file.
